


"Alone"

by talesyoutellyourfriends



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesyoutellyourfriends/pseuds/talesyoutellyourfriends
Summary: The Orville is docked in a Planetary Union Outpost for unexpected maintenance.  Their schedule meeting with the Admirals and an Alien Race known as the Me’talhahawki, a biker gang looking group of sales-traders, is relocated to the rundown Outpost. During the meeting Gordon finds himself uncexpetedly stuck on the Orville when a mysterious force steals it from the Outpost. It is up to Gordon to save the ship from falling into the wrong hands. As for the rest of the Orville crew they must find the Orville, and the missing Malloy, but can they do it before it’s too late?





	"Alone"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://twitter.com/ScottGrimes/status/983329193525067776

                “Tell me again how you managed to do this much damage to a Planetary Union ship?” Admiral Ozawa shook her head as repairs were underway on the Orville. Captain Ed Mercer and Commander Kelly Grayson stood by the Admiral as they sipped on their coffees.

                “I take it you’re not happy.” Ed pointed out.

                “We had to relocate this meeting with the Me’talhahawki to a rundown outpost in the middle of nowhere.”

                “I thought the Planetary Union controlled this outpost outright.” Kelly offered.

                “We do, but it low on the list for ideal meeting places.” Admiral Ozawa confirmed. Chief John LaMarr walked in from the docking bay. He was in full spacesuit gear. He took off his helmet with his one hand and held a piece of metal paneling in the other.

                “Who leaves a nanite cloud just out there so someone could hit it?” John scoffed. “I mean everything is fried. Panels are broken, and not only that…” John paused holding up the panel, revealing a greenish-blue substance. “We’ve got space algae!”

Doctor Claire Finn overheard and joined the group.

                “Well, I’m glad we only had a ‘light crew’.” Claire confessed. “Although, like some of the others with families, I wasn’t too happy with this meeting and not having my kids with me, but I’m glad they were not around for that hit.”

                “Yeah, we would have had more casualties.” John shuddered to think of what would have been if they had a full crew on aboard. For this mission only key personnel were allowed.

                “I’ve seen space hostels, in better condition.” Lieutenant Gordon Malloy said from behind the group. He emerged from a corridor with Lieutenant Commander Bortus, Lieutenant Alara Kitan, and Isaac. “There is something rotting in there, I just know it.”

                “Is that why you claim it smelled like month old sweat socks?” Isaac inquired.

                “Yeah, that were wrapped around a dead skunk, dipped in milk and left out in a hot shuttle in the middle of the desert for a week.” Gordon replied scrunching his face. Bortus turned to the Kaylon.

                “Be grateful you do not have a nose.” Bortus made a face. Not a lot fazed the Moclan, but this time the smell was horrendous, even for Bortus. Isaac tilted his head.

                “I see you are getting acclimated to the accommodations.” Admiral Ozawa said sarcastically.

                “Please tell me you’re joking.” Gordon was not amused by the statement.

                “Have you seen the rooms?” Alara said disgusted.

                “Aw come on, it really can’t be that bad…” Ed said playfully, half-laughing. Alara, Gordon and Bortus shook their heads. Ed’s face fell. “Can it?”

                Alara pulled out her communicator and pulled an image up on it. She showed it to the Captain and Commander. Kelly jumped back.

                “Oh My God.” Kelly looked away.

                “Is that what I think it is?” Ed said tilting his head and squinting to try and make out what was on the screen.

                Claire joined into look. “Whatever that is, it can’t be healthy.”

                Alara put away the device.

                “Maybe next time you will learn to be more careful with the equipment we give you.” Admiral Ozawa said before excusing herself from the group.

                “Yeah, and I bet Admiralty and living it up in a secret nice suite.” John acknowledged.

                “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Ed tried to calm the crew down.

                “I mean we could have just easily hitched a ride with the Admirals on the Olympia in the first place.” John offered. “We wouldn’t be in this mess.”

                “That would have my first choice too, but the Admirals insisted we rendezvous with the Orville.” Ed admitted.

                “We don’t have much choice now. We have a full day tomorrow with the meeting and everything.” Kelly said trying to change the subject. “It might not be ideal, but we’re confided to the Outpost tonight, at least until the Orville is repaired.”

                “Which will be a while.” John confirmed. “The team and I will work on one more of the panels and call it a night.” John put back on his helmet and headed back to the ship. Ed and Kelly nodded in acknowledgement.

                “Alright, everyone let’s try and get some shut eye.” Ed ushered the rest group to their makeshift quarters for the night. They collectively groaned and reluctantly went to their rooms.


End file.
